High School Pokemon - The Musical/Episodio 19
Narrador: La Ultima vez en HSP Narrador: Lisandro fue expulsado de la Escuela Narrador: Chinchou y bulbasaur se quieren pero nadie se dice nada Narrador: Pikachu y Piplup fueron expulsadas de las porristas y solo quedo Britanny * En la Oficina de Medicham Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Haber.. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Que Paso ahora.. Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Pues.. Yo no puedo sola con el club Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Esa no es excusa Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Podria poner a unas mas Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngArchivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Nos llaman? Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Ahí estan! Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: Quiero que destruyan el Club! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Cual Club? Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png: El Club de Musica de Nicolas >=( High School Pokemon - The Musical * Suena el timbre Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno y ahora que hacemos.. Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Estoy aburrido.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: -durmiendo- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Chicos.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno ya hemos hecho esto.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pero dejemos que ustedes se expresen Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: x3 Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Aburrimiento Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Depresion Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Divinidad Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Aptitud Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Pereza Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ohh vamos.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Chicas Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Saben que Vamos!! Levantense! Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: -le dice que tocar- Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -empieza a tocar- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Come on girls Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Do you believe in love? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: 'Cause I got something to say about it Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: And it goes something like this 300px Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Eso estuvo pervertido Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png:O~o Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Se dice Divertido ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Excelente Chicas Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ahora el turno de los chicos * Suena el timbre Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno sera mañana Hasta mañana chicos! * En la Clase de Computo Alex: OMG donde te mandaron? Lisandro: a un reclusorio Alex: =O Lisandro: Es masomenos.. Alex: Bueno que estes bien Alex: No siginifca que si no somos novios no seamos amigos x3 Lisandro: si.. Lisandro: Adios Alex: Adios * En la Salida Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Asi que.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: .. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno esta es mi casa.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Adios.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: .. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: .. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: .____.U * En la Club Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png: Es Hora Nene! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y que nos cantaran? Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Un Poko de Michael J. Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: Que descanse en paz u.u Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ok Vamos Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: -toca piano Electronico (?)- Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -toca la guitarra electrica- Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: The Fire's In Their Eyes Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png: And Their Words Are Really Clear Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png: So Beat It Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png: Just Beat It 300px Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Sorprendente!!! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Genial Chicos! (h) Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pero y Alejandro? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Aquí estoy Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: No nos vas a cantar algo? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Sip pero necesito el Auditorio * En el Auditorio Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: No sere mas el Niño Callado -3- Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Te Escuchamos xD Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Esto va para el Club Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Vamos! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: -toca la guitarra electrica- Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Le traigo el remedio para ese mal de amor que le estremece Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: no se merece… sufrir Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: si su pareja le dejo Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ohhh Video:Juanes - Yerbatero * Todos Aplauden Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.pngArchivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ^w^ High School Pokemon - The Musical